Ayeka an Tenchi
by Little Devil2
Summary: every thing is ok except when ayeka goes to tell her dad somthing. A terrible accident happend. Is everything ok? What are they hidding? A little corny... but hey it was only my second story!
1. Tears of Joy

(AN) Hey, This is only my second story soooo. Please go easy on me! Hey and for all those Reoyko fans...This story is not for you. I did this a while ago soo.. don't blame me if there is bad spelling (I couldn't spell very good) anyways.. Hopw ya like it! Disclamer: I do not own tenchi or anyother anime. so just "sniff"  
  
Ayeka and Tenchi were walking along the forest when Tenchi stopped her. He frowned and said, "Listen Ms. Ayeka, I have been thinking and I have decided I want to wait to be in a relation ship." "What Tenchi what do you mean? Don't you love me? Are you leaving me for Reoyko? I new it I new it wouldn't last. Oh I just knew it!" Ayeka backed away, "I will talk to you later Tenchi Masaki." Ayeka ran off crying tears ran off her face. Tenchi stood there wondering if he did the right thing. He looked at his hand and saw a tear fall onto it. "I can't believe I am crying," said Tenchi. He went out to the tree were he and Ayeka had first meet. "Why did I do that," he thought? Mean while Ayeka was up in her and Sasamis room. She was laying on her bed crying. "Why didn't I just leave this place when I had a chance? I should have. I am not have a good time at all here. Tenchi can have anybody but me. He can love that space pirate being they can live happily ever after. TOGETHER!!!!!" She began to sob more an more. "Oh Tenchi!" Then somebody knocked on the door. "Don't come in!" Said Ayeka. Tenchi walked in. his face was wet with tears. "I came in to tell you that, that I am sorry but I half to do this to us, please just listen to what I say." "NO!" Ayeka pushed Tenchi out of the room. "I won't listen you have a great life with that space pirate." She slammed the door shut and locked it. She walked over and looked out the window. She smiled. And looked at the lake. She had her power surrounding her now. She jumped out the window and landed on the ground. She walked out on to the lake and Went way high into the air she came down right into the water right when Tenchi looked out the window. He came running out, "AYEKA!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!" He dived into the water and grabbed her. He swam up and layed her onto the ground. She wasn't breathing. Just then Sasami came running out. "What happened?" She looked onto the ground. "Ayeka!" Tenchi did CPR on her but nothing worked. "Noooooo! Why? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He began to cry. He sobbed but then Ayeka woke up and looked at Tenchi. She sat up and looked at him. "Tenchi, I love you!" She calapsed into his arms. "I love you so much, please don't leave me again," said Ayeka. Tenchi smiled and said, "I won't ever leave you!" He gave her a quick hug and kissed her. A long, long kiss. And they felt the love every last bit of it. Sasami looked and thought. I wanted Tenchi. She was supposed to be gone! (AN) Kinda corny but hey! It is love.. Anyways I kinda had to laugh at it a bit I promise you the next chapter would be real long. So if ya don't really think you'll like the next chapter..I will try to make it my best. PS I am not updateing untill I get atleast ummmmm.5 reviews! Peace 3:) Little Devil 


	2. Surprise

(AN) Hey this is better than the last chapter and it is a little longer but... anyway... I am just sittin here and listening to LP (Linkin Park) 4 those who don't know! Well hope ya like it!  
  
LD3;o)  
  
Dicalmer: Stop reminding me! U know I don't own it!  
  
Ayeka woke up and looked to her side. Tenchi was there. Oh my goodness. What in the world is going on here? She woke Tenchi up.  
  
"Tenchi what am I doing in your bed? Am I supposed to be here? What happen last night?"  
  
"Ayeka we sleep together, Oh my gosh we sleep together!" Tenchi was breathing hard, "SHIT!" I wonder if anybody heard us or saw us, thought Tenchi.  
  
"Oh know we mustn't let anyone know of this Tenchi we can't. Tenchi I just realized, I could be PREGNANT!"  
  
Tenchi was looking around. "We will have to see, Ayeka calm down. It will be all right. We don't know for sure."  
  
Ayeka walked down stairs before Tenchi. They figured that it would be better so know one would suspect anything. After lunch ((AN Yes it was that late) they would go and get a pregnancy test. If it came positive they were going to have to live with the punishment.  
  
"I am just glad Tenchi is the dad. Not some other person." Ayeka sat down at the table and began to eat her breakfest. She was very quiet and looking down at her plate. Everybody noticed. Sasami whispered to Mehosi,  
  
" Tenchi must have broke up with her again. Poor Tenchi Ayeka won't leave him alone."  
  
"I don't know she. She isn't the one who mopes around. Usually she would be crying."  
  
Just then Tenchi walked down the stairs and looked Ayeka. She looked at him in a longing way. Like she wanted out of her fast away from everybody but herself and him. Just then she stood up. She walked out the door and Tenchi saw her disappear into the woods.  
  
Tenchi walked out running after her.  
  
"Ayeka, wait. Let's go take the test, ok?"  
  
"Listen Tenchi I am so glad it is you who I the father. I love you so much. Nobody could take your place in my heart. Please let me be with you forever. I love you!"  
  
She leaned forward and they kissed a long deep kiss The felt there chest's go closer together. They were one again.  
  
Just then Tenchi pulled Ayeka down a trail. There was an opening in the end. Ayeka stepped out into the light.  
  
She gasped, "Tenchi it's.. I'tss. Beautiful!" "I love you to Ayeka. I love you so much. Please will you marry me. Words could never describe how much you mean to me." Tears of joy ran down Ayeka's Cheeks. "Of course, my dear Tenchi. You didn't even have to ask. I will always want to be with you to be in love with you."  
  
"Now you will be a future Masaki," Tenchi smiled, " My future Masaki. My wife, My love"  
  
They leaned forward and kissed a long joyful kiss. There arms around each other they new they were soul mates. Meant to be together. The could feel that they were attached. They always new they we meant to be married but now it was official.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayeka an Tenchi walked into the house laughing an giggling at the sparkling ring.  
  
"What is up with them," whisperd Sasami, 'That ring on her finger. It can't be possible.. It couldn't be... NOOOOO!' She thoought.  
  
(AN) sorry I know I promised that it would be really long.. but hey it is longer! I think.. Anyways this time I am really gonna wait till I get a least 4 on this chapter! Ooo and I have lots more but I am gonna space it so that it won't be like I just got this story and I have like 15 chapters.. oohh in the next chapter Ryoko shows up anddd.. BOOOOOMMM! Lol kidding. anyways hope ya liked it! Plzzzzzzz. R+R= more chapters! And a 3:)  
  
Peace 3:)  
  
Little Devil (really that's how I act!) 


	3. All Is Lost

(AN) Surprise Surprise! There is a little tenny tiny Ryoko bashing and little Aeyka but hey Ayeka is still my favorite character! Discalmer: well, ok no complaint this time.. I do not own Tenchi Muyo. I did it! 3:)  
  
The results were final. Ayeka was pregnant. She was really worried what her parents would say. She wasn't supposed to have a child until she was married, and her father had to have approved of him first.  
  
Ayeka was sitting on a bench when Ryoko walked up. "Hi Ayeka, what are ya doing? Do you happen to know where Tenchi is? I would really like to know. You see I just found out the my love for him was true, and your love for him is fake, so I am really happy and kinda feel like staelin' something!"  
  
"My love for him is true, and just so you know we are getting married.  
  
"What, why didn't you tell anybody? Tenchi loves you and not me! That is so not fair! He was supposed to be mine! He told me he love me! This cannot be posible! "  
  
"He did? When?"  
  
"A year ago, Maybe two. I am sure he still does though!" Ryoko stuck her thunge out at Ayeka in return Ayeka did the same. This continued for quit some time.  
  
"Gee, that is so, so pitiful. I really feel sorry for you, cause that was years ago."  
  
"Hey you watch it missy, you'll see Tenchi loves me more than he loves you! I will just put some charm on him and he will give up the idea of marrying you, and then he'll marry me."  
  
"Go ahead try, and may I warn you. Sasami is after him too. She some how she new we were engaged, I tried to talk to Tenchi about something and she shoved me away. If you are still trying to get Tenchi, you better stay clear of her, the little bitch she is growing up to be!"  
  
"And who does that remind me of? Let me think. hmmmm.. You!!"  
  
"You little... Tenchi," yelled Ayeka, "How are you? I missed you so much? Guess who is back Ryoko, and she calims you still like her! Hahahaha! Ain't that funny!" She ran over and gave him a hug. And turned around toward Ryoko.  
  
"Oh! Hey! Listen Ryoko, we are getting married. If you wanna know I do love her. I don't love you, but for a friend I do. So I don't expect any fighting at all. I'm sorry if I left you off on the wrong foot but, I told you I didn't want to be with you."  
  
"Tenchi, what about this note? It says you miss me so much! Isn't that true? Ayeka, I will even show you!"  
  
Ryoko showed her the letter. "Ryoko this is when he broke up with you! See it says at the bottom. I can't believe you Ryoko!"  
  
Suddenly Ayeka relized that Tenchi was hurt, "Tenchi what happen? What did you do?"  
  
" O that, remember last night? You pushed me off the bed!"  
  
"Tenchi what did you guys do last night? Do each others hair?"  
  
"Nothing that we can't do now, lets just say, we both want some kids!"  
  
"You guys did.. WHAT! Tenchi why did you do this to me? You knew I was coming back didn't you? Oh Tenchi I don't mind, I still love you as much as before! Let's dedicate are love to each other. Then let's forget that slut and her almost kids ! By this time Ryoko had grabbed on to Tenchi's arm.  
  
"Now Ryoko, lay off my Tenchi. We are together now, and you half to relize the game is over, I won!"  
  
"Game? Is that what you think of are marriage?"  
  
"OOOO, no Tenchi I was just trying to prove my point. You know I wouldn't do that to you!"  
  
"Ayeka if that is what you think of us, were over and that is that!"  
  
~*~*~*~ They looked out the window as Tenchi pushed Ayeka away, "Thank you Washu, for creating that copy of Ryoko, I really do appreciate it."  
  
"Hey your not the only one who likes Tenchi, at least I know I'm after him!"  
  
" Well, our plan work to get ride of Ayeka, and that's what really counts!"  
  
(AN) Hey, good huh? Well just so ya know flames are ok, I do need all the truth, so I can write better. And keep those reviews going, I kneed some motivation! Well it is getting late and I think I'm done with this chapter. I have already done this story, but I am editing it a lot, so I think I might just rewrite the rest, seems how the plot is changing, and tell me if the chapters should be a little longer, how long? Laterz, Little Devil 3:) 


	4. Over I think

(AN)Hey, happy holidays everyone!!!!! Well, this is a big crucial point in this thing, it is gonna be the longest chapter yet. I hope I can make it long.. Well see for yourself! Disclaimer: My friend made a good point. Nobody owns them. The creator created them but doesn't own them  
"Tenchi!!! You know I didn't mean that!!!!!"  
  
"But I do Ayeka, this is all a game, and I am a pawn in it!"  
  
Tenchi ran off, and Ayeka turned around. She looked at Ryoko, and a feeling of anger came upon her.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"  
  
She pushed Ryoko into the water. Suddenly sparks of electricity flew everywhere. Robot Ryoko's big head fell off. And it all sunk slowly into the lake.  
  
Ayeka ran off into the forest. As always she sat on her favorite rock.  
  
Mean while Tenchi sat in his room, on his bed, big soft and fluffy. He looked over and saw the big crib, "What have I done? I really thought she loved me, but it turned out that she was just doing this to make Ryoko jealous! But when I told her a few weeks ago that I thought we should break up, those tears they seemed real! I don't know what to do. Part of me wants Ayeka back but the other half says that I don't need her, that she thought this was all a game. Tears streaked his face.  
  
Suddenly the door opened. Sasami walk into the big bedroom. She saw Tenchi crying, "Tenchi what is the matter?"  
  
"Oh, nothing my eyes are just burning terribly."  
  
"Tenchi I am smarter than that! Is it between you and Ayeka. I heard about it. I hope you feel better soon. You know you have to get over her! She was a thing in your past start looking toward the future!"  
  
"There is nothing in the future to look at now!"  
  
"Yes, there is..."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
Fake tears streamed down her face and just when she was about to say something..  
  
"O, Sasami you don't have to worry about me an your sis. Someday a guy will make you very happy, and you know what, I don't this is all worth it, Ayeka and Ryoko have always fought! It probably just slipped out of Ayeka's mouth it probably didn't mean anything!"  
  
"but.."  
  
"I am gonna go talk to Ayeka right know!!!!!!"  
  
Tenchi ran out side and down the steps and ran into the huge woods. He ran for about 5 minuets until he finally found her on the rock.  
  
"Ayek..'  
  
"Don't talk to me right know"  
  
"But Listen! I. I love you...a lot..!"  
  
"Tenchi a relationship is built on trust and apparently we don't have enough!"  
  
"But." Ayeka walked away. You could see the sorrow in her eyes still.  
  
(AN) Well what do you think, its been taking me such a long time to write this chapter, I just kind of stopped writing it, plus my grandma is sick and in the hospital, (brain tumor), well anyways please R+R! laterz, Little devil 3: ) 


	5. Joesph Muyo

(An) if your wondering, my grandma is better and she is out of the hospital she got out May 29, 2003 but she wont be able to walk. Ooo, I plan to make a *original story* I don't know what it will be called but... I tell you later. Any ways don't worry Ayeka and Tenchi will be together again! But not in this chapter this chapter has a few exciting things! So R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own any of these characters because I'm broke as f**K.  
  
Ayeka screamed as she pushed the baby out of her. She had been in labor all day. Finally the moment had come she could hold her baby in her arms.  
  
"May I please hold my bab." She was cut off.  
  
"We have to get this baby some medicine! She can't breath on her own." Said a doctor turning around about to carry the baby out of the room.  
  
"MY BABY! WHY! GIVE ME MY BABY!" Screamed a flustered Ayeka.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am but we can't your baby can't breath well on his own and has to be taken somewhere" said another nurse.  
  
"Not my baby! Why me?" Ayeka began to break down in tears and scream in to her pillow.  
  
**-----**  
  
Ayeka walked into the ICU unit Looking for her baby. There she was. Lying in what looked like a glass cage. Tenchi and Sasami walked up behind Ayeka.  
  
"I hope he gets better soon! I couldn't live if he died! I'm so sorry for him! I wish there was something I could do!" said Sasami in a somewhat annoying tone.  
  
"Ohhhh, don't worry Sasami he will better soon! Little Joseph has the power don't ya!" said Tenchi sounding a little depressed and putting a finger on top of the hard glass.  
  
"I sure do hope so," said Ayeka running her hands over the glass case.  
  
A strange woman dressed in what a doctor normally would wear was walking up to Ayeka.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but are you the mother of this baby?" The doctor calmly asked as she came to a halt.  
  
"Why yes," she said as she took her hand off the box like structure, "I am!"  
  
"Well I am very, very sorry to say this but your baby was poisoned and you were too. Even though you didn't have any effect from the poison the baby has suffered severally."  
  
"Who would so such a thing? To me? And my baby? Who could be so cruel?" Ayeka walked out of the badly decorated room. This was all just to much for her.  
  
~**~**~  
  
'Why? Whoever did this must not like me that much. I guess I could have been what I ate.. Sasami? But why would she do such a thing? No, she wouldn't do such a thing! Would she?'  
  
Ayeka walked in to a tall man with dark hair (a/n he does have dark hair right? If not tell me), "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean too", she looked up, "Dad!"  
  
"Hello Ayeka, How are you? I heard about the baby from Yosho. Now you realize you have to marry Tenchi right? I mean you did bear his child!"  
  
" I couldn't marry him father! There is NO way in hell that I would marry him. I'm sorry father, I made a mistake I thought we were in love! I have now come to the realization that to have love you need trust. We of course didn't have that." Ayeka leaned into her dad's arms and buried her head in his shoulder, "Daddy, I'm so sorry!" Ayeka was trying to hold the tears back but it was impossible.  
  
"Ayeka you kneed to be strong! For your baby and for everyone!" He pushed her away from him and lifted her chin, and with his free hand wiped her silvery tears away, "Ayeka, I'm sure you too still love each other! You have to build the strength on a good relationship! Ayeka it is okay! Just go and talk to him! You too really need to talk this over!"  
  
"Okay dad. but I am not making any promises! I barely can stand to look at that bastard's face!" Ayeka turned around, "I will be in the bat. I almost forgot dad", she turned around, "My baby has been poisoned!" I have no clue who did it dad!"  
  
"What..."  
  
(a/n) Tee hee!!!!!!! Not a very bad cliffy. Sry if this story sucks and hasn't been updated in such a long time. I think it someone else wants to write it go ahead. cause I am not into Tenchi that much anymore. *Sighs* well anyway, At least I updated and got that out of the way! Well check out my Escaflowne fic. too! Laterz,  
Little Devil 3:oP 


End file.
